


The Authority of the Empire

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Aphra and Tolvan finally have some time alone, away from the issues of the galaxy.  But that doesn't mean they haven't brought their own issues with them.[set during the "two days later" of #19]





	The Authority of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



Aphra woke to a sky ablaze with colour. The planetary nebula that filled half her view, with its interlocking rings of orange-gold, deep red and bright green, had sent a giant plume of charged particles their way along the magnetic funnel that extended along its axis, and now great sheets of auroral emission were falling through the sky as a result.

Next to her was Tolvan, still sleeping. It felt strange to think of her as "Tolvan". A large part of Aphra still thought of her as That One Sexy Imperial Captain That Time, and another, smaller part -- almost a shy part, if any part of Aphra's personality could be counted as shy -- wanted to think of her as "Magna", now that she knew her first name. But somehow she couldn't quite see her way to that. So "Tolvan" it was.

It had still been warm when they had fallen asleep together on the purple grass, but the night-time air was growing colder; Aphra started to pull her clothes back on. She pulled on her underwear, then realised that her top was snagged under Tolvan's neck. Aphra spent a moment admiring her prosthetic before reaching out and tugging it free.

She hadn't intended to wake Tolvan, but perhaps it had been inevitable. She stared lazily upwards. "Beautiful," she said, still half-asleep.

"Aw, thanks. That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

Tolvan sat up, now fully awake. "I was talking about the sky."

"Sure you were."

For all that the twisting, intertwined sheets of plasma in the sky still drew the attention, it was in fact nothing to what they had seen, and made love under, earlier. The magnetic storm was starting to clear, stars beginning to twinkle through the dimming aurora. Aphra had a dim memory -- half real, half reconstructed from nostalgia and regret -- of a time in her childhood when the sight of the stars had been beautiful too. She remembered the way both her mother and father had described the way everything in the galaxy was held together by the Force, albeit that each of them had brought their own different biases to the telling. But now the galaxy was at war, the stars the campfires around which Rebel and Imperial forces gathered to prepare for yet another battle, the Force itself seemingly split between the Light Side and the Dark.

Aphra and Tolvan had escaped for a moment, had this short respite from the wider problems of the galaxy, a single shining moment when they could just be the two of them. But as the interference cleared, the galaxy would claim them back. Aphra could tell that Tolvan was thinking about it too.

"Your dinky little Imperial communicator will be working again soon," she said.

"As will your contraband unfiltered holonet connection."

"I wouldn't call that contraband, exactly," Aphra said. "That implies that I accept the authority of the Empire to define what goods are and aren't allowed."

"Remind me again who you used to work for? I'd hardly say accepting Imperial authority was one of your problems."

"We all have our issues," Aphra said, trying none-too-successfully to make it sound as though the defensive tone in her voice was a joke.

"Come on, get back inside before you get cold," Tolvan said.

"Oh, is that an order?"

Tolvan stopped in the hatchway. A flicker that Aphra couldn't quite read passed across her expression, and then she said, very calmly, but with just a hint of steel in her voice, "Do you want it to be?"

Aphra bit her lip. "I think ... I think maybe I might. I'm not sure what that says about my issues."

Tolvan's eyes lit up. "Nor am I," she said. "But I'm also not sure that I care, right this moment. So, get inside."

"Yes, sir," Aphra said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Down on your knees."

Aphra complied. "Yes, sir."

Tolvan did nothing for a moment. Aphra waited, hyper-conscious of her rapid, shallow breathing, and of the many other ways her body was responding to the anticipation of what Tolvan's next move might be. The fact that she was still naked, while Aphra had on at least some of the clothes she'd retrieved outside, made the situation even sexier. Tolvan's entire body was there for Aphra to service if she ordered it, while Aphra would be fortunate indeed to be instructed to slide a hand into her underwear and stroke herself, let alone strip so that Tolvan could use her as she saw fit, or perhaps, if she was very lucky, reward her.

Aphra was so busy imagining the many and varied ways Tolvan might take advantage of her that it was a surprise when she reached down and tenderly stroked Aphra's cheek. "You crave control, don't you?" she said. "But you've never learned to control yourself."

In the way she said it, Aphra thought she could hear the way the opposite was true for Tolvan: that she had spent her whole life having to exercise self-control, and yearned not to have to, just for a moment.

It was entirely typical, Aphra thought, that it took kinky sex for them to make an emotional connection. It had needed a life-or-death situation before they'd finally kissed, after all.

And yet, she really did want the kinky sex. "I thought you said you didn't care about my issues," she said brattily.

Tolvan's tone hardened, and Aphra knew she had taken the hint. "You're right, I don't. I'm only interested in you telling me what you were doing on that installation."

Aphra picked up on the hint, settled into the role. "I'm telling you nothing."

"Nothing of value, if your past record is anything to go off," Tolvan said. "But you do have a tendency to try to talk your way out of trouble." She put on a show of musing for a second. "Perhaps I should gag you."

"Or maybe there's a different way my fast tongue can get me out of trouble," Aphra said, leaning forward towards Tolvan's pussy. Despite Tolvan's dedication to her role, the scent that swept into Aphra's nostrils betrayed her arousal. Aphra looked upwards, put on the hangdog expression she usually saved for when she needed to wheedle an extension to a loan out of one her more violently inclined "associates". "Please, sir?" she said.

The title seemed to do the trick. She noticed a tiny bead of wetness form on Tolvan's pussy lips in the split second before Tolvan grabbed her head and pulled it towards her.

Aphra licked eagerly at Tolvan's slit, savouring the taste. She herself was incredibly turned on, yet somehow her arousal was all directed towards Tolvan, the idea of taking care of her own needs impossibly distant in comparison to the overwhelming desire to please her mistress.

Tolvan pulled Aphra closer still, and she took advantage of the change in angle to circle Tolvan's clit rapidly, being rewarded by a guttural gasp, the first time Tolvan had lost control of her voice since they had begun. "More," she breathed, and Aphra obliged, using her teeth oh-so-lightly before bending her head backwards so that the force of Tolvan pulling her inwards forced her tongue inside her.

That got her a moan, and an even firmer grip on each side of her head. She had no choice now but to tonguefuck Tolvan for all she was worth. Not, the small part of her that wasn't completely overwhelmed with sensation admitted, that she would have made any other choice even if Tolvan had offered it to her.

Before long, Tolvan was coming hard, and Aphra tasted the sweetness cascading around her. Still, Tolvan held her in place, and Aphra continued to lick the inside of her pussy, enjoying the way she trembled as each aftershock hit her.

Eventually, Tolvan let go and Aphra rocked back onto her knees. She looked up, smiling, and saw that Tolvan was still wearing her hard interrogator's expression, albeit with the tiniest twinkle in her eyes.

"Very well," Tolvan said. "I'll spare you the worst options. But I will get the truth out of you, one way or another ..."

Aphra followed her to the bed, looking forward to all the many different ways Tolvan might try.


End file.
